Mayhem In Lucy's Love
by Waylo
Summary: A mysterious person is brought to our favorite guild by Natsu. With the Lucy and Natsu so close yet so far, this stranger decides to mess around with them to lift his boredom. And Lucy's the source of all that fun. (A/N: Changed the summary, but I think it still sucks..Anyways, please R&R!) Chapter 5 updated! Important A/N at the end of the chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu, you IDIOT!" Lucy yelled when she punched him in the face and walked away.

Natsu fell backwards as he held his now red nose, Happy taking cover behind him. "What the hell was that for?!"

She let out a loud, frustrated groan without stopping. "Oh, I don't know." She stopped and turned to give him a death glare, sending cold shivers down his spine. "Why don't you _try thinking _for once?"

And with that, she left him on the ground, stomping her feet away. Happy came out from behind him and hovered around his face. "Natsu, you really screwed up this time."

Now it was Natsu's turn to let out a groan as he laid himself flat on the ground. "How did I screw up? I don't think I did anything wrong. Why the hell is she pissed?" He let her words sink in. _Why don't you _try thinking _for once?_

He closed his eyes and, immediately, a pretty boy that had dazzling hazel eyes and soft, blonde hair popped up. Not just a face though, the scene that happened. He grimaced as he remembered. The bastard was taking advantage of his Lucy! And by advantage, he was going to take her home when she was drunk—if you know what I'm saying. Yes, despite he was her new _boyfriend,_ Natsu knew there had to be boundaries that shouldn't be crossed until much later.

So, Natsu took it upon himself and 'sent' her boyfriend away once he found him on top of her at her apartment.

Lucy should be thanking him. Why wasn't she?

A strange scent came up from behind up, causing him to immediately snap out of his thoughts and jump up. Without wasting a single second, Natsu sent his elbow backwards at full force. His eyes widened when his attack was blocked, but didn't send another one at the mysterious, cloaked person.

"Whoa, easy there, fella!" the cloaked person stepped backwards with his hands up. It was weird, Natsu couldn't tell if he was a male or female. For sure though, this person was around his age.

The person pointed his finger to the red guild mark on his shoulder. "You're from Fairy Tail right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Natsu relaxed himself, but didn't lower his guard. "Why?"

The person smiled and pulled off his cloak. He looked male, but Natsu still couldn't tell. He had icy blue eyes and hair. "My name is Alex Sapphire. I would like to join Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira gave her a worried look as she served her a glass of lemon juice.

Lucy's cheeks were puffed out and her eyebrows were knitted together, definitely not a sign of happiness. "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Mira turned around, hiding the satisfied smile on her face. "Why did he break up with you?"

Lucy let out another groan as she sank down in her chair, letting her head rest on the counter. "He told me that Natsu was annoying and thinks that there might be something between us. He even told me that Natsu interrupts us too much."

"Really? Natsu doesn't look like he interrupts you guys. In fact, a few nights ago he came in pissed, saying that her boyfriend had almost taken advantage of you."

Lucy's eyes widened and straightened herself. "My boyfriend? No, he isn't the type to do something like that."

Mira looked at her. "Really? Natsu even said that you were drunk that night, and when he went over to your house to keep an eye on you, he found your boyfriend on top of you. You were knocked out, I think, since you drank a lot."

Her mind clicked and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Arrghhhh now I have to go say sorry to Natsu."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just now before I got here, I punched him in the face."

Mira giggled. "Not surprising, though. You always do that." She looked glanced over at the door. "I wonder when Natsu's going to come in?"

As if on cue, the doors were kicked open, revealing the pink-headed fool and a cloaked person. "NATSU'S HERE!" he yelled out.

"Is there anything else we should know, pinky?" Gray smirked as he turned his head to face Natsu.

"Yeah, actually there is," Natsu smirked. "You suck, droopy eyes."

They glared each other, electricity could be seen between them. However, despite the huge tension, a loud 'cough' was heard beside Gray, making them both jump.

Erza was quietly eating her strawberry cake, but instead of continuing to eat it, she placed on the table. She turned to glare at the two rivals, making them cower. "I thought you two were good friends with each other. What's with the strong attitude and mocks?"

"N-No!" Gray put his hands up. "I meant pinky as in salmon! Nowadays people don't use the color salmon!"

"A-And I meant you suck as in you're a-awesome! I-It's our way of c-communicating!" Natsu struggled to come up with words.

Erza looked at them suspiciously before dropping it. "I see. As long as you two are getting along, I see why not. BUT," she gave them another glare, "If I see a tad bit of hatred or mock, I will do what I have to do."

"A-Aye sir," Natsu said with a hand shakily saluting.

Gray only nodded since the words were caught in his throat.

The guild laughed at the silliness of the team. Lucy smiled, but it disappeared when her eyes landed on Natsu. How was she going to say her apologies? Then her eyes moved to the cloaked person beside him and raised an eyebrow. And who was that?

After a minute or so, Natsu began to walk over to the bar, making Lucy tense up. Was he going to talk about earlier?

Instead, he went to Mira and pointed his thumb at the person beside him, "Mira, we have someone who wants to join the guild."

Mira looked at the person and smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane Strauss. And you are...?"

The person took off the hood of his cloak, revealing his icy blue eyes and hair. All Lucy could think was, _Beautiful. _"My name is Alex Sapphire. Nice to meet you too, Mirajane."

After getting a black guild stamp on his left shoulder blade, he turned to look at Lucy. She shivered at the cold look in his eyes, but he smiled her, easing her. "Hi," he said.

She returned the smile. "Hi, Alex. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What brings you to Fairy Tail?" She shot a glance at Natsu to find him staring at her, before averting them back to Alex.

"Family," his answer was instantaneous. Alex looked down at the counter as he continued, "I...want to be with people who...care...for each other and...watch over...each other..."

Lucy smiled at his honest answer. _Like me, huh? _She looked at Natsu again, the person who made it all happen for her. She couldn't be angry at him, she just couldn't. Hearing what Mira told her, he's always taking care of her. Always watching her back. Despite him being the stupid idiot he is, he's the best boyfriend a girl could wish for.

Alex followed her gaze and smiled. "I see," he whispered.

Lucy blinked and looked back at him. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Alex remembered how Natsu talked about Lucy earlier before they walked into the guild. The pink-haired man definitely cared for her, and now seeing the blonde look at the said man with longing eyes...He smirked.

Maybe he can have some fun...

* * *

**Hello everyone! Long time no see. Sorry for not making any stories for a long time, I just don't have any ideas of what to type down. And so this popped up in my head and immediately, I found it awesome. To me though. Not sure about you guys. And I'm not good at making a chapter filled story, so I guess...I'll just have to try my best.**

**I'm trying to make Alex be like me. Trying. So far, Alex ain't. As the chapters roll on, you'll find out more about him/her. Stay tuned, NaLu fans. ;)****  
**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews on how you thought about this chapter. Really, I would.**

**Compliments. Criticism. Hate. All of them are welcome. Thank you guys for reading! ;) Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into the guild casually, not causing a ruckus like a certain idiot. However, he right when he set foot inside the guild, tension hit him at full force. He looked around with his guard up, but lowered it when he caught the worried look of the beautiful bartender.

He walked over and leaned on the counter. "What's going on Mira?"

She cover the side of her mouth to whisper, "Natsu and Lucy aren't talking to each other like they usual do. Ever since the day they had a fight, they've been avoiding each other. It started the exact same day you came to join our guild too."

Alex had a dumb smirk across his face as he looked over at the two best friends hanging out with different people. "Hehhh. Interesting." He cast a mischievous glance at Mira. "What should we do about this?"

She smiled at him. "However we should deal with it."

"Right-o."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked home from the guild. She couldn't apologize to Natsu today either. Even if she had the chance, she didn't know how to say it or express it. Despite his stupidity, he was...special. She didn't know how special he was, but she knew he was just more than a friend.

She heard the sound of footsteps trailing behind her. Her heartbeat quickened. Was it a stalker? Last time she thought that, she met her father. Or could it be...Natsu?

She turned around quickly, only to come face to face with Alex. She yelped and stepped backwards in surprise, nearly falling over when she misplaced her footing. Thankfully Alex managed to catch her.

"T-Thanks Alex," she straightened herself out before looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to walk you home," he simply answered. "It's dangerous. Especially for someone as pretty as you."

Lucy blushed at his honest answer. "I see. Thanks," she looked down at the ground, disappointed that it was Alex instead of Natsu. Most of the time, Natsu—much to her annoyance—would follow her home and crash at her place for no reason. But nowadays, he hasn't come by, making her apartment empty and quiet and cold.

She looked up at Alex with a smile. "We should get going then," she stated as she turned around and walked towards the direction of her apartment.

If she didn't turn around, she wouldn't have missed the sly smile on Alex's face. Alex looked over his shoulder, shooting a mischievous smile towards the shadows before catching up to Lucy.

When they reached her apartment, she kindly invited him in, despite the quiet growls of irritation in the distance. Natsu had to wait for the right moment to enter her apartment without getting kicked out. Natsu still couldn't believe it—she just barely met the new member for only a week, and yet she invites him in. She barely knew the guy.

...Okay the same thing could be said to himself, but hey—he invited himself in. Lucy never invites him in.

His ears twitched to a _crash,_ a yelp, and a thud in the building.

"_Shit,_" he said as he came out of the shadows. He ran up to the front door, trying to open it.

No luck, locked. He looked up to her window and didn't waste a single second getting into her apartment. As soon as he lands on her bed, his body became stiff and his eyes became wide to the scene in front of him.

Déjà vu? I don't think so.

Alex was on top of Lucy. He was literally on top of her, caging her in with his arms and legs. Just like that douche bag ex-boyfriend of hers. Lucy, on the other hand, had a hand placed on his chest and the other on his arm, looking like she was bracing herself.

Alex sat up with his hands in the air. "Dude, I didn't do anything. She slipped and I was going to break her fall."

However, Natsu only heard nothing despite his superhuman senses. All he could process through his head was _He's on top of Lucy. He. Is. On. Her. _Without thinking, he quickly recovered from his frozen state and shoved Alex off of Lucy.

When Natsu forcefully grabbed Lucy and picked her up from the ground—unknowingly making her wince in pain from his grip—he threw a sharp glare at Alex.

"Alright, alright," Alex raised his hands and turned around, heading towards her door, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

Alex walked passed the door and shut it behind him and walked out of Lucy's apartment. With a final glance at back at her window, he walked down the road to his own home. With his arms relaxed behind his head, he wondered when he should tell Mira about this.

He stopped another moment and cast another glance at her window, but this time, a smirk was displayed. He closed his eyes as he began walking once more and stated aloud,

"You two owe me one."

* * *

"N-Natsu!" Lucy winced as Natsu only tightened his grip on her arm.

Natsu stopped looking at the door and finally turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Luce?"

She tapped on his hand. "I-It hurts."

His eyes widened before completely letting go of her. Again, he grabbed her arm, only this time more gently and carefully, to inspect what he had done to her arm. He smacked his forehead. A pink-reddish hand print was shown on her pale, delicate skin.

He let go of her arm and looked up at her. Lucy wasn't looking at him, she was looking somewhere else in the room while rubbing her arm. Natsu frowned, thinking that she was still angry at him and began to walk towards her window.

Lucy, seeing him leave, sputtered out, "W-Wait!"

Natsu paused right before jumping out the window, one foot already resting on the window frame. He turned to look at her, and again she wasn't looking at him.

"Do you want to stay a while?"

Those words were music to his ears. "Is Lucy inviting me in for once?"

"Shut up!" she huffed. "I didn't think I found a need to invite you since you always come in by yourself."

He gave her a goofy grin and sat down on her bed. She walked towards her door. "I'm going to make food. Don't do anything stupid, got that?"

"Get me bacon, ham, and meat!" he called out after her right before she shut the door behind her back.

Lucy leaned her back against the door silently as possible, her heart palpitating against her chest. She put her hands on her cheeks as she felt it heat up and sank down to the ground, burying her face into her arms.

She was alone with Natsu. For the night.

She wasn't sure why she's so nervous. Spending the night with Natsu had become a living habit ever since he began barging into her apartment—much to her annoyance. And it's only been a week, _a week,_ since that last happened and now she was sure she was a fuzzy mess on the inside.

She raised her head, eyes brimming with confidence and stood up. Maybe this was a chance. A chance to make up with Natsu for the fight they had earlier. She had to thank God for giving her this chance.

Although somewhere out there Alex was sneezing.

As she prepared Natsu's part of the meal, she paused a moment and wondered if she should make one for Happy as well since he was bound to fly into her apartment at any time and moment. With that in mind, she got fish ready for the blue Exceed and a big meal for Natsu.

"That smells good," Natsu's childish voice whispered closely at her ear.

Lucy jumped and yelped. "Would you quit doing that, Natsu!"

He grinned and reached out towards her dishes. She smacked his hand away. "You're eating that after we set up at the table."

He groaned and picked up the bowls and plates before heading towards the dining table. Lucy smiled, finally noticing how much she had missed his stupidity.

When they had begun eating, Lucy couldn't take the silence between them, other than the sound of his food moving in his mouth. What was there to talk about? She wanted to apologize, but how was she going to say it? How was she going to show it?

"Natsu...," she quietly whispered. With his strong senses, he was able to hear her. "I—"

"It's okay," Natsu interrupted. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. He was still eating, but he was more calm than rushed.

She smiled to herself. _I didn't even get to say it yet. _As they continued eating, the blue Exceed indeed came barging in, just as Lucy had predicted. Although Natsu and Happy caused quite a ruckus in her home, it no longer felt lonely. And so the day ended like every other day, the days she missed for one week.

It was _warm. _It _wasn't empty. It felt like home._

* * *

Alex calmly talked with Mira as he felt daggers being jabbed at him from a certain pink-headed dragon. It didn't hurt physically, it hurt mentally.

"It's good to know that those two are back to the way they are," Mira calmly stated.

"I guess," Alex said, trying to ignore the daggers being shot at him.

He looked over his shoulder to watch the two best friends. From what he could tell, they weren't together. He mentally sighed. So much for yesterday's work to get them alone with each other. He smirked when Mira turned around.

Who cares? It'll only prolong his fun. He narrowed is eyes on Lucy.

And she'll be the source of it all.

* * *

**Well, this is slowly progressing. Not what I was expecting, literally. This came out wrong, in many ways, but I still managed to keep it on track. Somehow. I'm figuring to make a couple of one-shots of Alex messing with Lucy and Natsu before getting it on track. Literally on track.**

**And so this is where you guys come in. You guys can offer me any idea for each chapter that comes out. Probably 5 or 6 chapters of Alex meddling and the rest...I don't know yet, and so yeah. I'll just have to wait until then.**

**So I'll repeat myself, I need help getting ideas on how Alex can mess around with Lucy and Natsu before getting the story on the correct track.**

**Anyhow, thank you guys for reading! Please don't forget to review, your thoughts would be _very much _obliged. Especially when I'm someone who sucks at writing a chapter-filled plot. Bye everyone! 'Til next time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke to the slight sounds of knocking on her front door. With her eyes still adjusting to the slight, dim, blue rays coming from her window, she looked around her room. It was still slightly dark, yet bright. What time was it? She sat up to look out her window and her eyes widened. The sun was barely coming up.

The knocking came again and her head abruptly turned towards her door. It _was _at her front door, not like someone tried to break in. Still, who was at her door while the sun was just beginning to wake up itself?

Lucy slowly got out of bed and lazily walked out of her room to her front door. With a yawn, she slightly opened it, revealing the pink-haired man. She blinked once and twice, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light of the sun waking up. She rubbed her eyes, not sure if it was Natsu. After her eyes had cleared, instead of pink hair, there was icy blue. Instead of her beloved, piercing black eyes, in place were cold, icy blue ones.

She sighed and mentally smacked herself for believing for a second that Alex was Natsu. There was no way that _the _Natsu would knock on her door. He would always come through her window and sneak into her bed, along with Happy. Besides, Natsu would always cause a ruckus.

Lucy yawned once more with her mouth covered by her hand. She saw Alex give a small smile as he greeted her, "Morning, Lucy."

She gave him the same smile. "Good morning, Alex. What are you doing here so early?"

"I was on my way to the guild, and your apartment was close by. So I thought I could stop by," he stared down at her, looking at her pink pajamas. "But by the looks of it, you just woke up. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'll go get changed and we could head to the guild together. You can wait inside if you'd like." She gestured her hand, telling him to come inside.

Alex shook his head. "No, it's okay. Waiting out here for a few minutes isn't that bad." He looked at her with a teasing smile. "Unless you change pretty slow."

She smacked his arm with a huff before closing the door. She let out a sigh as she went up the stairs, wondering why Alex was even here.

* * *

Alex couldn't help but slyly smile to himself. He heard from Mira that Natsu and Happy picks Lucy up every morning to walk her to the guild. How would he react if he were to find out Lucy wasn't at home but at the guild so early in the morning? Especially being walked to the guild with Alex?

He darkly chuckled to himself as he thought of the possible reactions. Playing around with these two were such fun. Especially since they're not together yet. He did this a lot with his friends in the past, but they got together and they weren't as fun, although it was still fun to piss them off.

Alex paused his thoughts and slightly froze.

"Alright, Alex," Lucy called to him as she opened her door and closed it behind her, "I'm done. Ready to go?"

Alex looked at her with wide eyes as Lucy stared at him. It was as if she was looking at a different person. As quickly as his vulnerability showed, it disappeared with a calm, small smile. "Let's go then."

When he walked off towards the guild, all Lucy could do was stare at his back, wondering about what she had just seen.

* * *

**_A few hours later..._**

The guild doors were slammed, or kicked, open. The pink-haired idiot's eyes scanned the guild, looking for the celestial mage. Said mage nervously turned her body to the doors and met his gaze. Her eyebrows were knitted together as cold sweat formed. With a cricked, twitching smile, she waved at him. Happy flew over to her with a carefree expression on his face. Natsu took a deep breath and_—_tried to_—_walked calmly over to where she was as well.

With his inhuman hearing, he heard a dark chuckle over to the right of Lucy and quickly turned his head in that direction. There sat Alex with his mocking expression and smirk. Natsu had to bite down his growl so Lucy wouldn't question it.

"Hey Lu_—" _he opened his mouth to say.

"Lucy," an irritating, flirtatious voice called out.

Natsu felt a vein pop in his head as he turned his head to look at Alex, who had a smug look on his face. Lucy turned her body from Natsu, much to his irritation and disappointment.

With a smile, she ignored Natsu. "What's up, Alex?"

"I was wondering if you were really a Heartfilia."

Lucy's breath quietly got caught in her throat, although Alex somehow raised his eyebrow at that. Natsu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her kind of relax.

"And why do you want to know?" Natsu nearly let out a hiss. "It's not really any of your business, right?"

Alex smiled at him, "And I wasn't asking you, Natsu. I was asking the beauty in front of me."

Natsu felt his insides boil, but his eyes widened when Lucy answered him. "I came from the Heartfilia line, but that's all there is to it. My family name is all I have left of them."

Alex nodded at her honest answer. "I see," he stood up and began to walk towards the guild doors. He stopped and looked at Natsu, but said to Lucy, "Well, I'm going out to a restaurant to eat at. I'm dead hungry," he smiled at Natsu. "So I'll be leaving now. Bye you two."

Lucy waved goodbye before turning to look at Natsu, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Natsu?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked and stared down at her before scratching his head. "I was going to ask why you weren't at home this morning, but it seems like I guessed right after all."

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "Yeahhh, sorry. About that...Alex came to my house saying that he was already on the way to the guild, and thought that it would be nice to pick me up along the way."

Natsu looked up to the guild doors, amazed at how fast Alex had already left since he didn't even see Alex's back fade away from the distance. "I see."

He didn't know why, but he knew something was off about Alex. His scent was strange...he didn't smell _human. _And the way he would isolate himself from everyone despite how he makes it seem as if he's close to them.

Natsu blinked. Had he even seen his magic yet?

* * *

Happy couldn't do anything but sweat under the pressure Natsu was giving_—_although it wasn't aimed at him, but someone else. Oddly enough, you could see flames flaring around him_—_not realistically. Happy looked over to where he was staring, or glaring, at and let out a sigh.

So he was pissed at Lucy hanging out with Alex?

Happy seemed to have caught Mira's gaze, but she only smiled_—I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help. Why not fly over here and have some fish?"_

The cute, blue Exceed did nothing else than happily comply. He flew over with a giddy face and began to nibble on the fish. As he did, he watched Natsu continue to boil in rage at Lucy and Alex.

Natsu tapped his fingers impatiently against the table, and frequently ground his teeth together—much to Gray's and Erza's annoyance.

"Hey, _charcoal,_" Gray hissed. "Instead of just sitting there, why not go up to them, and _make _them stop flirting with each other."

"Shut up, refrigerator," Natsu growled. "I'd _love _to do that, but Lucy would get pissed at me. Besides, they are _not _flirting. They're just regularly hanging out with each other."

Gray groaned. "Then why are you so bothered by it?"

Erza placed her cake down and took a sip out of her tea. "You need to calm yourself, Natsu. They're just friends, as it seems, so nothing would go further than that. Besides, it's Lucy. She wouldn't let herself go that easily."

"Yeah, not easily, huh?" Natsu thought back to all the times Lucy would go on dates with people she didn't really know.

Gray sat up and leaned in close to Natsu. "_Man up._ Lucy's only hanging out with him because you're too pussy to now hang out with her. What ever happened to you two_—_best friends_—_being together all the time?"

Natsu stood up and ground his forehead against Gray's. "Not my fault that guy gets to her first."

The two rivals glared at each other. Erza sat there, watching both of them carefully, but not stopping them. As long as they won't start up a ruckus and blow up everything. Then they turned their heads to Lucy when they heard her giggle.

The rivals' eyes grew wide when they saw Alex lean over to her and whisper in her ear, causing the blonde to turn red up to her ears. Alex withdrew and sent a smirk at Natsu who was definitely stoned. This time, both Gray and Erza saw that smirk.

"Well well well," Gray awkwardly coughed.

Erza smiled. "Well, Natsu, it seems as though the newcomer is challenging you."

Natsu came back from his frozen state and immediately went up in flames—comically.

* * *

**WHOA! ****I'm so sorry for not updating in nearly _three _weeks! My laptop got corrupted—since it's way too old now—and now I can't use it in fear I might break it like my other one. Don't worry though, I saved all my filed on this website, so nothing was lost. Pretty sure.**

**Anyways, this chapter might be all over the place because I was in a rush. I didn't want to keep my fellow readers waiting. I'd like to thank Mimichan55 for giving me this wonderful idea. i wondered why I didn't even think of this.**

**Once again, I am _very very _sorry for my sudden disappearance, but I'm not dead. Gladly.**

**Thanks you guys for reading! I'll get started on the next chapter right away, another wonderful idea from Rose. . Please review! And keep the ideas coming! I LOVE them! ;DD**

**'Til next time everyone! Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Alex," Mira leaned over the counter to whisper into said man's ear. "I need your help with something."

Alex spit out the water he was drinking and quickly turned his head to the albino beauty. She giggled at the sight of his pink-tinted cheeks. He muttered to himself bitterly as he wiped his ear and covered his face. Did she have to speak so closely to his ear to only _whisper?_

"What is it?"

"You see...," she nervously placed her hands together, "I set up Lucy to bake a cake for me and..."

Alex raised an eyebrow, getting interested. "And...? What does this have to do with me?"

"It seems like she had Natsu come to help her."

"So? Isn't that good? That they're alone doing something together?"

"Uhh...Natsu isn't that much of a cook, although I did teach him how to. It's just that he'd rather eat than bake. And from what I heard from Lucy, he had eaten the pre-baked cake I had for her."

"Ah, I see where this is going. You, want me, to watch over the two of them so they don't get off task. Especially Pinkie so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Mira smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Alex."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed a spoon and smacked his hand, hard.

"Ow!" Natsu pulled his hand away, his hand stinging and red. "What was that for?"

"You're not allowed to eat yet," she huffed as she placed her hand son her hips. "If there are leftovers, _then _you're allowed to eat."

The pink haired man groaned. "Oh c'mon, Luce! We can always make more!"

"I don't want to waste anymore of my time doing this, Natsu," she turned her back to him. "Besides, Mira needs this by tomorrow."

Alex sat at her table with an arm supporting his head, watching the two of them bicker with amused eyes. This could never get old, well, only once they actually get together. This wasn't too hard, actually. He didn't need to do anything but watch them. Lucy can handle Natsu by herself perfectly fine, not even needing him there at all.

He stood up and walked over to them, interrupting their childlike argument. Natsu sent him a glare as Alex just gave him a kind, innocent smile. "Hey Lucy," he leaned against the counter behind her, "We're almost done, right?"

"Yeah," she returned the kind smile. "All we need now is the frosting."

"What color?"

"I don't really know, actually," Lucy put an index finger against her chin. "Mira didn't tell me."

"Why not red?" Natsu kicked in.

"No," she sighed. "Although it is a nice color, this cake is something Mira needs. So it needs to be more of a nice, pretty, and innocent color."

"Innocent, huh...?" Alex mumbled to himself, a light bulb flashing above his head. "Why not white then? It's perfect for her."

Lucy thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah..Good idea, Alex! White is the purist form of anything. Although Mira is sort of like a devil at times, but in every other way, she's so pure!"

Alex smirked. "White can also be used for you. Innocent, kind, helpful, generous...you are a lot of things. The color white best suits you."

She blushed and quickly turned to face back to the counter. Natsu gritted his teeth and stood next to her. He sent a glare over to the icy haired man who slyly smiled. Although this time, Alex felt a chill go down his spine. His glare was full of something else...And it wasn't good.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Lucy had already began to mix the frosting and place it onto the cake with Natsu actually helping. He even had a serious look on his face. Most likely because he was still pissed at Alex. Although Lucy did make a little batch of frosting, and so Alex took the liberty of making more. In the end, he ended up making too much.

Which turned out to be a good thing in the end.

Lucy had ended up getting frosting on herself since Natsu had flung some on her. Mostly on her fingers because she flung it right back at him.

"Lucy," Alex said, causing Lucy to turn and look at him. He didn't say anything else, and instead, he took her hand and licked her fingers, making her face turn red. Natsu, on the other hand was staring with wide, furious eyes.

"I really like the taste of frosting even though it's really fat," Alex licked his lips as he let go of her hand. He smiled and walked away toward her front door. With a wave of a hand, he said aloud, "Well, I'll be going now, see ya guys tomorrow at the guild."

"R-Right, bye," Lucy stuttered.

Natsu didn't say anything but look at Lucy, giving her the chills. He had some sort of look in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. It looked as if he was...hurt...? Sad? Then without notice, he grabbed her hands and stuck them in the sink, turning on the water, rinsing off her hands. She had no clue what he was doing. She could wash off her hands by herself, why was he doing it for her?

When he was done, she tride to wash off her face, but again, he grabbed her hands, refusing to let them go. "Natsu?" she gave him a questionable stare. "W-What are you doing?"

She felt her heart pound hard against her ribs and the heat rise to her face when she felt his hot breath fan her face. "You smell good," he simply answered. "Probably because of the frosting."

She squeezed her eyes when she felt his hand wipe off some of the frosting, the blush on her face turning darker. Lucy gasped when she felt something wet wipe off more of the frosting on her cheek. She slightly opened her eyes to see Natsu really close to her, licking away the leftover frosting on her face.

He seemed to be enjoying this, the bastard.

Although she didn't mind it at all. Did that make her weird?

Natsu moved closer to where her lips were, but then stopped. "Lucy...," his voice low and raspy, She felt her face darken at the tone of his voice, liking the way her name sounded. He pulled away slowly, looking at her flushed face before leaning in towards her lips. That's when she started to panic.

Without further thought, Lucy smacked him, not letting Natsu continue his torturous ministrations, albeit she did like what he was doing.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his cheek. He gave her his usual smile, returning to his usual self immediately. The Natsu just now nowhere to be found. "And I thought Erza hits hard." He looked to where the cake was. "Well, we're done with the cake now, right?"

Lucy couldn't look at him in the eyes, the scene just now still replaying in her head. "Y-Yeah. W-We're done with it. Now we c-can give it to M-Mira..." She cursed at herself for stuttering.

Natsu smiled at her. "Well, at least we don't have to work anymore. And the frosting was good." He stood up and headed towards her door, opening it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Luce. I'll head home now, Happy's waiting for me."

Without having her answer him, he closed the door. Lucy was dumbfounded. He wasn't going to stay the night? Seriously? She mentally slapped herself. It was a good thing he wasn't going to stay the night. She could actually have her privacy.

Although the thought of not having Natsu be here with her left her feeling lonely. And cold.

She sighed to herself and walked up the stairs to her room. She looked over to her bathroom and shook her head. She didn't want a shower, she wanted to sleep. She was too tired to do anything else.

As she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her, she let the Sandman give her sweet dreams.

And that dream was of none other than Natsu Dragneel, holding her in his arms of warmth and comfort, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**YES. YES YES YES! I am so happy that I am actually done with this chapter. You guys don't have to put up with me disappearing! This ending here was really off huh? Sorry, it's almost 12AM, so I don't really have anything in mind to put as an ending for this chapter. I'll try my best on the next one though.**

**This chapter looks intense, right? I didn't mean for it to be that way, sorry. I'll make this A/N short since I need to go to bed.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thank you guys for being patient for me! That's why I love you guys. Please review, tell me your thoughts because they really help. Critism, compliments, hate. Anything. I'll try my best to improve.**

**Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Alex...? What..are you doing...?"_

Alex opened his eyes to the soft chirping of the birds outside his window. He sat up and looked outside, the sun barely coming up. He yawned as he stretched out his limbs and cracked his bones.

_"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!"_

He stood up and walked into the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back out and grabbed his cloak. He stopped when he reached his front door, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Without wasting another second, he slipped his cloak on, pulling the hood over his head.

_"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU MONSTER!"_

He reached out for the door, subconsciously trembling, and opened the creaking door. A white flash blinded his eyes, causing him to cover them to get a better look at what was in front of him. His eyes widened. Sparks of fire and ash flew through the air, polluting it. The cries and screams of the tiny little village before him.

One came running at him, clutching onto his cloak and smacked him continuously on his chest.

_"This is all your fault...," the brunette cried. "If you didn't make your stop here...If only you camped somewhere else but here..."_

Alex sucked in a breath as the scenery in front of him evaporated into thin air. He shook his head and sighed, looking up into the barely blue sky with already tired eyes. _This is going to be a long ass day, _he thought.

* * *

Alex somehow ended up tripping while walking through the doors of the guild, earning the laughs and chuckles of the family. Lucy walked up to him, giggling to herself as she offered him a hand to help him up. "I never knew you were such a klutz, Alex."

He groaned, taking her hand and stood up. "I never knew I was either. All of a sudden I'm getting bad luck. Before I got here, I crashed into a runaway cart, stumbled into a puddle, and nearly had a dog piss on me."

She let out another laugh before she walked away to where Natsu's table was. Alex smiled to himself at how close those two were. He walked over to the bar, only to end up tripping over his own feet and banging his head against the counter, causing more people to laugh around him. He muttered to himself as he rubbed his head and sat down.

"My, my Alex," Mira put a hand over her mouth as she smiled, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into to have karma strike at you like this?"

Something flickered in his eyes, but chose the most obvious answer. "I've been...messing around with certain people..."

Lucy and Natsu sneezed at the same exact time, making Alex chuckle along with Mira's smile to widen. "Hey Alex, I have a question."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Ever since you've join the guild, which had been nearly a month now, I've never seen you take a job."

"Uh," he scratched his head. "I guess because I don't need the money...?"

"C'mon now, Alex. Everybody needs it, so of course you need it as well. How do you manage to eat then?"

"Isn't that obvious? I come here and eat your food."

Mira sighed. "Maybe I should begin charging people for eating my food then."

Alex groaned. "Don't! Fine, I'll go take one then."

She smiled at him as she watched him walk away before turning to look at Team Natsu and gave them a thumbs up. The team smiled and stood up, walking towards the job board where Alex was.

"Alex," Erza called, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly with a crooked smile, acknowledging the redheaded Titania. She motioned a hand to the entire team, "We were planning on going on a mission, and we wanted to bring you along."

Alex gulped. That wasn't a question. It definitely wasn't a question by the look in her eyes. "W-What mission?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Gray kicked in. "It's just a mission. No need to worry about it."

"What if—" Alex began.

"Nope, no 'what if'," Lucy interrupted. "If you were going to say you are weak, that won't change our minds. Look at me, Alex, I'm not as strong as they are, but I still go on missions with them, no matter the difficulty."

"These missions are also a piece of cake," Natsu smiled.

"Ha, says the one who keeps on getting the most injuries," Gray sneered.

The dragon slayer popped a vein. "You really wanna go at it now, stripper?"

Gray's mocking grin slipped away as a glare settled in. "Bring it on, pinkie."

A spark blew between the two as they stared each other down. As usual, since these two are idiots, they had completely forgotten that they had started a fight in front of Erza. A dark red aura roamed around her figure, making Alex believe that it was a demon in disguise of a beauty*.

"Both of you two," the redhead menaced, "Are you both getting along with each other? After all, I can not tolerate any damage being caused..._Do I make myself clear?"__  
_

Natsu and Gray stood upright and saluted to the beauty. "A-Aye sir!"

She nodded. "Good." She turned back to Alex. "Let's get going then."

"S-Sure," he gulped. Lucy only sweat dropped. As she left with Natsu and Gray following right behind them, Alex whispered into Lucy's ear coincidentally when Natsu turned to look at them.

_"Remind me not to piss off Erza."_

"Lucy!" Natsu called. "Hurry up, you're too slow."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together in frustration. "Fine! Sheesh. Well, I'll probably talk to you later, Alex. Most likely on the train." And like that, she ran ahead to Natsu and smacked his head before turning her head in a different direction with her cheeks puffed out.

Natsu scratched his head with a smile with Happy making fun of them.

Alex smiled to himself before a white light flashed by.

_"It's all your fault...All your fault...My family could still be here if you didn't come...My daughter wouldn't be lying on the floor with her eyes wide open and soulless! My husband wouldn't be out there fighting...He shouldn't be..."_

He clutched the hem of his cloak and gritted his teeth. Why was he even here? He looked back up to the team who were bickering with one another for some stupid subject and smiled.

Only a little bit more time...

* * *

**I'm sorry guys. I've tried to make this a cheery chapter, but I have this gut feeling that you guys wanted to find out about Alex since he is mysterious. This is only part of his past, and I'll continue throwing in more as more chapters roll on. And no—if you were wondering—this is _NOT _where the story gets on track.**

**I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE. Alex was supposed to be a girl in this story, a tomboy girl. That's why in chapter 1, I put that Natsu couldn't tell that if this person was a guy or a girl. As I got to the second chapter and got reviews for it, you guys seriously believed that Alex is male, so I'm making him male.**

**This is Part 1 of this chapter. I don't like making my chapters too long because who knows how long it'll take me to update, so I'm just going to make it 1k+ words each.**

**I HAVE ANOTHER CONFESSION TO MAKE. This story is supposed to run off prompts you guys WANT me to write, not give me ideas to write, haha. Sorry that I did not make that clear in chapter 2. Just so you guys know, this story is _STILL_ going to do the prompts you guys WANT me to do. Haha. I'll try my best to write them. xD**

**Anyways, that's all I gotta say for this chapter guys. Too-da-loo~ Until next time my beloved readers~~**


End file.
